A Changing World
by LittleRene05
Summary: Two years has passes since the final battle, the one that everyone referred to as the War. The outcome was so close that for a while after no one could really tell who won. But after the smoke cleared everyone saw which wizard was left standing, Voldemort


Chapter One

She stepped out of her flat and brushed her long brown hair from her face then turned to lock her door. She then took off at a medium walking pace out the front of her apartment building and down the busy street of London. She had decided after Hogwarts that she should not forget her muggle heritage so she lived in the muggle world but worked and spent her free time in the wizarding world. She checked a side street for people, but when she saw it was clear she casually walked in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Tom" she said with a cheery smile.

" 'Ello Miss Granger, busy day?" the taverns owner asked.

"For once no" she answered. "I have the day off" She made a few more minutes of small talk before making her way into Diagon Alley. It was pleasant to see a mix of robes and muggle clothes on the people that were walking through Diagon Alley. She herself was wearing a plaid pleated skirt and a white tank top with her bag draped across her shoulder diagonally.

"Hermione!" an excited voice came from behind her. She turned around to find herself face to face with one of her best friends.

"Ron, how are you?" she asked him pulling him into a hug.

"Never better. Meeting Lavender for lunch actually" he answered as a small smile crept to his face.

"How long have you two been together now?"

"A little over a year"

"So how's the job?" she asked knowing that he had gotten a job in the sports department at the Ministry. "Considering I haven't had an owl in what has it been a month?"

" Oh come on Hermione, you know I have been busy. But the job is great though. They are letting me set up the new place for the Quiddtich cup this year."

"Ron that's great" she said.

"Yeah and they gave me time off for the wedding" he said with a huge grin.

"I still can't believe that they are getting married so soon"

"I know, but both mum and dad like him and plus Ginny has always been in love with him"

"Yeah, it's just too bad that Sirius couldn't be here for Harry"

"True, but he has us"

"And he always will" she added.

"Well I had better get going I don't want to be late." The two friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Hermione couldn't believe that she had almost forgotten that Ginny and Harry were going to be married in three months time. She wasn't going to be in the wedding party but she would be attending so she needed to find a new dress. And with the wedding only three months away she thought now was the best time to start looking.

After spending an hour looking in Diagon Alley and coming up with nothing that she liked she decided that it was time for lunch. So she headed off to her favorite muggle restaurant, which happens to be an Italian place out in the country. Luckily when she got there she didn't have to wait long. She settled herself at her favorite table, a booth in the back. She ordered her drink and started to scan her menu for her soon to be meal.

He gazed through the restaurant window checking for any vacant table but saw none. He sighed and pushed his blonde hair from his eyes. He hadn't been to a good restaurant in a while but then again practically falling off the face of the planet because of shame doesn't let you get out much. His father had pushed for him to become one of the Dark lords followers, but when it came down to it he just couldn't. He didn't see what the difference was between his pureblood and that of a mudblood. But his father who remained set in his ways framed the ideal person for a Death eater, sadly that didn't save him from a life sentence to Azkaban along with his mother.

And here he was now trying to get back into society after the death of his father a few months back and what better way to do that he thought than coming to a muggle restaurant. He ruffled his brow thinking of the wait when his eyes fell on someone he knew, a girl, a beautiful young woman. Taking a deep breath he walked inside telling the hostess that he was to meet someone. He made his way across the restaurant dodging tables and waiters. When he finally reached her table she was reading her menu, _some things will never change_, he thought to himself taking a silent deep breath.

"Hello Hermione" he said in an audible whisper. Startled she looked up from her menu to see who was addressing her. She paused for a moment looking at this man that was standing in front of her. He was tall, more than likely over six foot with soft blonde hair falling down beside his face with the amazingly deep blue eyes. He was wearing all black with a hint of green in his shirt.

"Hello…Draco" she said hesitantly.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked motioning toward the seat beside her. She thought for a minute then shook her head and told him to take a seat. "So how are you?" he asked after a ten-minute silence.

"Pretty good, getting use to life after the war" she answered. "How about you?"

"Same, trying to get a fresh start" he said picking up his glass and taking a sip.

"I'm sorry about your dad" she said. True Luscious wasn't her favorite person but he was his father.

"Don't be, the world is better off without him." He said. He wasn't sad that his father was gone; never being close helped with that.

"So what do you do?" she asked trying to get a new topic started.

"Believe it or not I help train Aurors" he answered a small smile playing across his lips.

"Wow you really are trying to start fresh." She said giving him a warm smile.

"Well allot of things have changed" he said returning the smile. "I've change"


End file.
